Sonic Boom: The Big Flu Screw
by DJ The Sonic Nerd
Summary: A few days after one of the worst meals Meh Burger had ever spawned for Team Sonic, Sonic found himself getting sick, the worst kind of sick he had ever been. Could this be another one of Eggman's dastardly deeds or Dave using special 'floor chili' again?


_**(I am back, with a sort of kinda sequel to my previous 'Sonic Boom' related fic, 'Spiky Dentist Blues.' People seemed to enjoy it so I decided to make another one. I'm gonna take my time with this, though. I started this chapter in late July for a reason.)**_

Chapter 1

"Amy, Knuckles, get behind the robot and start pounding on its weak point!"

Just jumpin' right into it, aren't we?

This week's Eggman fight was starting off with a real bang, and as per usual, it wasn't going in the doctor's favor.

Eggman worked SO hard on perfecting his newest robotic creation, Destructa Bot. It was decidedly known as Obliterator Bot's second cousin twice removed, and he was so excited to test it on Team Sonic that he purposefully picked a fight with the hedgehog and his friends, while most of them, sans Knuckles, were in a bad mood even.

Amy had just lost out on the Model Citizenship Award to DAVE of all people. What was Dave POSSIBLY doing to deserve such a prestigious award despite being a part of the nuisance Lightning Bolt Society?!

Sonic's power was out and his hammock torn to pieces, due to one of Tails' inventions. He had to sleep on the floor without his TV on to lull him, and his back was still screaming at him all throughout the battle, making his mood more and more sour as it went on.

Tails, as mentioned, had recently had a new invention fail on him. It was disheartening to see it go, especially because of the benefits it would have provided. All of his pain and agony dealing with his electric bill would be gone with it providing power for him. Oh, the cruel irony…

Sticks had heard a recent warning from her plants that aliens would spread a dangerous virus that no one could stop and that it would kill them all, with no one believing her. It was just one of those days…

Knuckles was all fine and dandy because at least he had his lamp...

"Come on, guys, I said I was sorry, geez!" Eggman tried to explain to the group of angry animals. He yelped when he felt Amy's hammer crash down onto the back of his new robot, exposing wires.

"Oh, it's not you anymore. We all just need something to hit BADLY. No hard feelings." Sonic said, smacking Destructa Bot to the ground with a Homing Attack. "I KNOCKED IT DOWN, GO NUTS!" The group converged onto the fallen robot, giving Eggman a chance to escape.

"You guys are crazy! I'll come back when you're not all violent and scary." With that Eggman flew all the way back to base with his Egg-Mobile

After about another hour of destruction, the group finally got all of their bad mood out of their system, leaving nothing but a few pieces of scrap in their wake. Eggman had to watch the whole thing. It brought him to tears, having to watching all of that hard work down the drain. If one were to listen closely inside of the building, you could hear Obliterator Bot doing a robot's special type of crying, having been programmed to acknowledge Destructa Bot as family for… reasons? Eggman, as cruel as he usually was to his robots, felt the urge to comfort it due to its loss, letting his own anger get to him as he did so.

"That meddlesome hedgehog thinks he's _so entitled…_ Ruining all my hard work with such extreme prejudice… THE NERVE!"

"Isn't that what they always do, Doctor?" Orbot said as he was getting Eggman a cup of coffee.

"Oh, it's the principle of the thing! Now how am I going to enact my revenge…? It has to be something special…" As Eggman had finished his thought, his base went under a 'Pathogen Alert'. If there was one thing he despised more than losing to Sonic all the time, it was getting sick.

Sounds pretty convenient for his cause if you ask me.

"Oh great, some icky virus got into the base. ROBOTS, SEARCH AND D-" Eggman paused and considered his options on what he could do with this virus. Why destroy it and waste a perfectly good specimen when he could find a guinea pig to test it for him...

...Someone like that annoying Sonic.

"ROBOTS, FIND AND CONTAIN THE VIRUS!" All of the robots got to works as it was quickly scraped off of the kitchen wall. Trying to get into Eggman's food of all places. Eggman made a chilidog, an exact copy of how they make them at Meh Burger ('cept with more flavor), and dropped the virus in to contaminate the food.

"Orbot, come here!" Orbot came front and center and waited for his orders. "I need you to go to Meh Burger and swap out this chili dog with the one Sonic will more than likely order."

"How do you know they'll be at Meh Burger?"

"Orbot, they're there every other episode, where do you THINK they'll be?"

* * *

We cut to Meh Burger about an hour later where the gang just decided they would eat.

"Lunch is on me, guys." Sonic said, in much better spirits since taking out all of his aggression on that robot. He figured that if they had to go to this place, he would at least pay for it for them this time."

He went up to the register and saw Dave fiddling around with his award rather than working.

"Hey, Dave, are you gonna take my order or what?"

Dave simply turned around and said, "I'm on my BREAK…" in his typical nasally voice and went back to gloating to himself. Sonic sighed and turned to go tell the others. Orbot came and offered Dave a RIDICULOUS amount of money to play along with their plan and work. Dave wasn't going to pass up so much money (he might actually be able to afford himself a nice shelf for his award), more than he would see with another 10 years at his stupid job.

"W-Wait, Sonic…" Sonic turned and saw that Dave already had their regular meals all set and ready to be paid for.

"Well, that was quick. What made you change your mind?" Sonic said, reaching into his pocket to pay for the meal, but Dave stopped him, shoving the tray into Sonic's hands.

"It's on the house." Dave dashed off with the money bag clearly visible, leaving Sonic alone and confused.

"Ewwwwwww-kay?" Sonic said, blinking. He decided not to question any of that further because if he did, there wouldn't be very much more plot, now would there?

The food was passed around, and Tails quickly noticed his grilled cheese had cheese as bread and bread as cheese.

"How distracted do you have to be to make this?!" Tails showed off his disturbing, unnatural meal to the others, who were coming to notice things off in their own meals. Specifically, the 'lettuce' in her salad was a pile of dirty sponges and Knuckles' burger was one of those plastic toy burgers you can get at the supermarket.

"I guess we know why they were free now… doesn't taste free range enough," Knuckles muttered pitifully as he bit hard into the plastic burger.

"Sucks to be you guys. At least he got my chili dog right," Sonic said with a confident smile as he picked up his food and prepared to dig in.

"You don't think that's a LITTLE suspicious, Sonic?" Amy questioned

"Amy, we all know you can't do ANYTHING bad to a chili dog to make it suspicious. It is the perfect food." Sonic ignored her afterwards and gulped down his food in a few bites, unknowingly setting Eggman's latest plan into action.


End file.
